Koji's Worst Nightmare
by Bubblekins1010
Summary: Koji sat on his bed when his cell phone suddenly rung. He answered it to hear his brother. "Koji…?" Kouichi asked."What…Don't think I don't recognize that voice you're using you want- no need me to do something." "I was supposed to be babysitting our cousins tonight but, well I can't…" "Cousins, what cousins?" Just a little thing I thought up while writing Chapter 10 Of the UDA...


I don't own Digimon, just the tortuous plot. (To Koji at least…)

Koji's Worst Nightmare…

* * *

Koji sat on his bed when his cell phone suddenly rung. He answered it to hear his brother.

"Koji…?" Kouichi asked.

"What…Don't think I don't recognize that voice you're using you want- no _need_ me to do something."

"I was supposed to be babysitting our cousins tonight but, well I can't…"

"Cousins, what cousins?"

"The-the demonic ones you promised you would never meet again…"

"Oh those cousins…What is it that's so important you need me of all people to do it?"

"Well I can't do it because I broke my arm, and mom won't let me do it now…"

"I-…Fine…When do I need to be over to watch them? And how long will the torture last?"

"You go over in an hour, and then you'll be able to walk home at midnight."

"Yea I'll be there…"

* * *

Koji rung the door bell and his aunt opened the door.

"Oh Koji! May I ask where Kouichi is?"

"He broke his arm and now mom won't let him do it, so he asked me to stand in."

"Oh perfect! You will be good I'm sure." She said. Then stepped aside and allowed him to enter.

"Noah, Naomi, Chris, Crystal, Tristan, Tess, Alvin, and Anna come meet your babysitter." Four sets of twins started to come to meet him.

"I hope he's not as lame as the last one we scared off."

'_Scared off? What do they try and get rid of any and all babysitters or something?'_

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Takuya it worked now we've just got to activate the hidden cameras all over the house and…There we go!" Kouichi said as Takuya walked into his room and dropped his bag by the door. They had decided it would be funny to prank Koji, perfect blackmail for later, and of course their aunt was in on it. And so Takuya was going to be staying the night with Kouichi while they laughed themselves silly. (Note: Kouichi didn't really break his arm...)

* * *

Back at the house…

Koji's aunt closed the door. And his eyes lingered on the knob hoping he could possibly be relived of them. He had met them at a family gathering and well the house was entirely destroyed by the end, and the rest of the family had decided to keep them away from each other as much as possible…His eyes drifted to linger on the only one now there, Naomi. The only one he liked because she didn't mind him. The rest were gone. There was a crash in the kitchen and he went to see what it was. (Naomi just followed him around)

He found Noah on the counters throwing plates. Then there was water coming from the bathroom, he grabbed Noah, put him under his arm and went to check and found Crystal had turned on both the sink faucet and the bath tub faucet...And had plugged the drains. He stopped the water unplugged the drains, and grabbed and carried Crystal too.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Wow, he's doing good." Kouichi said.

"Maybe he should babysit them all of the time..." Takuya said yawning. He stood walked over to Kouichi's bed and collapsed back. Just then Kouichi and Koji's aunt opened the door and sat down in the chair Takuya had just previously occupied.

"Wow he's doing better than almost every babysitter I've hired."

* * *

Back at the house...

Koji walked into the garage and found some rope. Then he put down Noah and Crystal and tied them up. Then had his faithful assistant Naomi watch them while he got the other five.

He walked in to find all of the laundry flying, dirty (YUCK!) and clean...he soon found the source of the problem to, Chris and Tristan were in the middle of the laundry storm, using the ceiling fan to make the laundry fly EVERYWHERE! But the moment they saw him they made a break for it, they were going towards the kitchen, but to bad for them Koji was able to jump the counter and grab them. He carried them to the garage and tied them up to. (His aunt has a LOT of rope...I wonder why...) "Now there's just three more..."

He walked back out of the garage and into the house then he combed the house starting at one end and slowly making his way through. He found Alvin but not Tess, or Anna...Well either way he tied Alvin up and combed through the house again this time being more thorough... He found Tess but not Anna...

"Well might as well tie her up or else she'll just make my job harder..." By this point it was plain and simple. Hide and Seek. And as Anna was the eldest at nine she had the brain to hide well. And the small size... He now started to check various odd places.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kouichi and Takuya had long since switched places, and Takuya was surprised, after the horror stories that Kouichi had told about them he didn't expect Koji to be doing so well. Of course he had missed the one spot that Anna had hidden in. The linen closet on the top shelf. And with all of the stuff in front of her she would never be found...Well that's what he _thought_... Turns out he had a sixth sense or something and found her after searching the house five more times. Takuya woke Kouichi up and switched with him. They had been taking a nap every hour, it was now getting on towards one in the morning, and well their aunt had gotten into a conversation with Tomoko and had fallen asleep. They had convinced her that letting her drive home so tired would be a hazard, and that Koji could watch the kids till morning.

* * *

Back at the house...

Koji sighed as he looked at the clock. _'She's an hour late...It's 1 a.m. And the kids still have energy...and they don't seem like they're going to be sleeping anytime soon...'_

"Koji I'm hungry..." Naomi said in a voice he couldn't resist.

"Hey can I have something to?" Noah asked.

"Me to?" Soon he found out he had to make soup, sandwiches, and eggs.

"Naomi you watch them if any of them try and escape get me immediately ok?"

"Alright!" (Now here's the irony! Naomi's the youngest and the best behaved, while when I babysit, the oldest help me with the youngest.)

* * *

He came back and found Naomi sleeping and the rope (Children that had been in it included) gone...Suddenly he was hoisted up off the ground by his ankle. And in front of him were the little demons...Standing there grinning...He hung there knowing that if he struggled it would just be harder to escape. Suddenly they dropped him on the ground and ran away into the house to cause more mayhem.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kouichi scowled as Koji let a string of curses loose. Luckily little Naomi was out like a light.

* * *

Back at the house...

"Naomi...Would you help me get them back." Suddenly he looked and saw Naomi was soaked. "Alright. That-is -it!" Koji said he picked up Naomi and hurried inside he finally made it to the bathroom, ran in and locked the door. Next time his brother needed a stand in he was hanging up!

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Wow...He actually gave up...amazing..." Takuya said. It was seven in the morning. Koji and Naomi were sleeping against the door to the bathroom, while the other kids had crashed in various places around the house. One in the kitchen sink, one in a bathtub, another on the couch, one on a banister, Anna had fallen sleep on the top shelf in a closet for goodness sake.

"Well he lasted longer than me..." Kouichi said.

* * *

Back at the house...

Koji woke up to an awful head splitting headache, and he heard a click on the front door. His aunt walked through the house and stopped at the locked bathroom door.

"Koji? Are you ok?" His aunt asked.

"I-Am-Never-Babysitting-Your-Deamons-Again." Koji said opening the door giving Naomi to his aunt and walking through the totally trashed house.

"Koji wait. I want you to watch us again it was fun!" Noah said.

"Besides you passed our test you'll be fun to have around if you had just run out of the house we would have never wanted you again, you didn't. Oh please watch us again we'll be better next time!"

"And you lasted longer than all of the babysitters I've ever hired combined." His aunt said.

"Promise to be more like Naomi?" Koji asked.

"Mm hm!" The other seven answered.

"Alright fine...I'll try you again."

* * *

Two weeks later...

"YOU FREAKING DEMONS GIVE BACK MY BANDANA! AND NO PUT DOWN THE FRYING P-" *CLUNK*

"THE HOUSE IS OURS!"

"KOJI, ARE YOU OK?!"

* * *

I tried to make this better than J.P. Birthday Party Crashers, but if I failed I failed, at least I had fun writing it.


End file.
